gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 28
Good things never occur in succession but bad things do (いい事は連続して起こらないくせに悪い事は連続して起こるもんだ, Ī koto wa renzoku shite okoranai kuse ni warui koto wa renzoku shite okoru monda) is the twenty-eighth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Kondo is forced to go with his superior to make a report to the Tendoshu after the events that happened at the underground fighting ring. Plot Kondo is watching television with Sougo, when suddenly a mysterious man bursts into the room, kicks Kondo and starts firing with his pistol at him. That person is Matsudaira, the chief of the police, and takes Kondo with him to meet with the Tendoshu. The reason they are both called there and their lives are threatened is because the Shinsegumi assisted in destroying the Rengokukan, even if Kondo had nothing to do with this act. They both get in a car and start to head to the Tendoshu's castle, but they are afraid that assassins set by the evil organization may ambush and kill them. Matsudaira believes that everyone is an assassin and they run into almost every character of this show. They crush with Hasegawa's truck and Matsudaira shoots explosive rounds to him as "he wears sunglasses and 90% of the people wearing sunglasses are assassins". In the meantime, they are joined by Sachan. As they talk, Matsudaira runs over Elizabeth, which shortly causes Katsura to hunt them and seek "divine retribution". Katsura is suspected as an assassin as well. They manage to escape, but their car is destroyed, so they seize a bicycle and keep moving. They meet with the next suspected assassins, Otose and Catherine, but they escape again. The next character they meet is Prince Hata, whose car they hijack. As they drive, they pass by Otae and Shinpachi, then Kagura. They are now using a cart, when Katsura catches up with them and throws a time bomb to them. Sachan is about to throw it, but drops it upon seeing Gintoki on his scooter. Finally, Matsudaira and Kondo board the Tendoshu's castle, where they are just warned by the organization's head figures to watch out where they put their noses or they will get in trouble. Characters *Kondou Isao (main Character) *Matsudaira Katakuriko (main Character) (debut) *Ketsuno Crystel *Okita Sougo (cameo) *Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) *Sarutobi Ayame *Otose *Catherine *Prince Hata *Elizabeth *Katsura Kotarou *Hasegawa Taizou *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi(cameo) *Kagura (cameo) *Shimura Tae (cameo) Trivia *When Otae hits Kondo with her shopping bags, she is using the Dempsey Roll move. The move is possibly a reference to Hajime no Ippo. *Katsura's bomb exploded the moment Gintoki threw his booger. He then comments "Did my booger do that?". The person who had explosive boogers in an anime is Mr.5 from One Piece. *In the manga, Kondo, Matsudaira and Sa-chan do not meet Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Otose, Catherine, Prince Hata and Katsura for a second time. Once Katsura meets them for the first time, he throw the bomb with the trio still being in the car. In the next image, Kondo and Matsudaira board Tendoshu's castle. *3 Characters riding the bike were Dorombo, 3 Villans from the 70's Anime Yatterman, for some unknown reasons, their face they were blurred. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes